


Like Us

by Capucine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, IFDrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire is ecstatic at the ending of Legend of Korra. So is her girlfriend.</p>
<p>(SPOILERS for Legend of Korra ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Us

Asami Sato and Korra took each other’s hand, and then it faded out, the same as the ending of the first series. 

Starfire stared at the computer screen. Then she pulled the video player back, to see it again. And again, and again.

A goofy smile crossed her face, and she let out a scream of delight.

“Girlfriend Raven, come see! They’re just like us!”

Raven showed up, asking, “Who’s like us?”

Starfire happily chirped, and replayed the ending of the show.

Raven stared a moment. And Starfire almost thought she didn’t care. 

But she showed a tiny, sincere smile.


End file.
